


Girls like boys like boys do

by Danlevylove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danlevylove/pseuds/Danlevylove
Summary: What if David’s business partner was a woman?Basically an AU to get me off!Chapter 2 gets smutty -I'm not sorry





	1. Chapter 1

'Oh I'll get the money' Patricia cringed, could she have said that any sexier if she tried?  
That was months ago and now the store was open, she was David's business partner and Patricia was having trouble controlling her feelings or wild imagination. There had been some stolen looks, some brushes of the shoulders and bumping of hips as they navigated around the store but Patricia really had no idea if David was into her or not. He was a flirtatious guy, he flirted with everyone, young and old, men and women, that was just his nature.  
It had become their routine lately after the store had closed to sit in the half light, drinking wine talking late into the night. She knew all about David's colourful past and the variety of people he had loved and lost. He was clearly a broken man where love was concerned, but oh so funny and caring with a lot of love to give if only he found the right person.  
Patricia thought she could be the right person.  
She was also open about her past. She had moved to Elmdale from another town an hour away just 6 months ago after a very civilised break up. Not only from her husband Rory but also from her parents. Both she and Rory worked for her family business, her parents had even bought them a house. Once upon a time Patricia had really loved Rory. They had been together since high school; they married after 10 years, but now 5 years later at the age of 30 it was finally over. He was a sweet, small town boy, happily part of her family business providing farm equipment to most of Canada, but not providing much to her in the way of excitement. And Patricia craved excitement, she had never really fit into her small town. She wore high fashion clothes and took care of her hair and body, no plaid shirts and work boots for her. She and David had so much in common, their upbringing - though hers a world away from David - had bonded them together, they understood each other. And they understood each other’s clothes.  
Moving to Elmdale had been a stop gap. Patricia needed to know if she could make a go of it on her own, without mommy and daddy's money, without the safety of Rory. But close enough to turn back if it turned out she couldn't do this alone. Her dream was New York and she was determined to make it there. Her parents understood, they were supportive of her decisions and dreams; they just wanted her to be happy.  
As a freelance business analyst most of her work was online, locked away in her apartment alone and lonely. She'd tried dating but the pickings were sparse and she'd not so much as kissed a guy since kissing goodbye to Rory. Meeting Ray at a conference had been an experience but it turned out to be a weird blessing in disguise as she had started working out of his front room one day a week where she met David and in turn the other Schitt’s Creek inhabitants around her age. She finally had a social life, dinner at cafe tropical, drinks and dancing at the Wobbly Elm. She was happy.  
And frustrated.  
The divorce was through that day, she wanted to tell David, see if he wanted to celebrate with her but it would seem that today was David's birthday.  
'Let me cook you dinner'  
'You don’t need to do that'  
'No, I know, but I want to. And you haven’t been to my apartment yet - you should come'  
'How will I get home from Elmdale after dinner. I haven't had a single night with you that didn’t end after at least a bottle of prosecco each, so?'  
'Well you can stay at mine obviously'  
'Can I?'  
'Of course'  
'Where will I sleep?'  
'On the sofa David - where did you think?  
'I'll never get here in time to open up tomorrow'  
'It’s Sunday tomorrow David'  
'Ok, I never said I was smart, just really fucking pretty'  
Patricia bent double laughing - oh god she loved him, it was all she could do not to throw herself at him.  
'You are really pretty it’s true, so come tonight 8 o'clock. Bring your pyjamas' Winking Patricia left the shop, leaving David to lock up as he always liked to do.  
David was excited. He wasn’t sure about Patricia when they had first met. She looked amazing, completely different to anyone else he’d met since leaving his old life behind. But she did look exactly like countless nameless faceless girls from that previous life. Patricia was different inside though, that was for sure. She was intelligent and funny. She was generous and sweet, sort of shy and insecure but that biting wit and sarcastic streak meant that David just really got her. The prospect of spending a night alone together filled David with an anticipation he hadn’t felt in a while. .................................................................. 'I did not expect you to be on time'  
'How dare you Patricia, I am known for my punctuality'  
'Really David, I must have missed that - come in'  
A knock at her door at exactly 8pm had stunned Patricia into action, smoothing her hair and lighting the candle on the table as she rushed to greet David.  
'Well you look nice ' David announced breathily as he followed her into the apartment. 'They're my favourite jeans of yours'  
Patricia was wearing her black skin tight jeans with a small rip just under the right front pocket - David liked to joke that the rip had cost her an extra 100 bucks and Patricia knew he was right. She'd paired the jeans with a loose fitting sheer blouse which gaped sexily as she bent over the table to deliver the first of many glasses of prosecco to David. David felt the heat rise to his face as he caught a glimpse of black lace.  
'And so do you - another sweater I haven’t seen before' Patricia brushed the lightning bolt on the sweater across the front of David's broad chest sending a lightning bolt right through Patricia’s heart as they kissed hello.  
'This place is amazing - mommy and daddy’s money?' David looked around, taking in the cool, quirky home Patricia had built for herself and seating himself at the small table for 2 set up in the homely kitchenette.  
'Unlike your motel room David I'm paying for this myself. The 4 days a week I'm not at the store I'm here consulting on many other lucrative businesses as you well know. I am paying for this all by myself and it feels amazing'  
'What’s through there?' David asked pointing at a door off the kitchen  
'My bedroom with ensuite'  
'Who are you Bill Gates?'  
'Yes David, I'm Bill Gates'  
David wandered over and opened the door ‘Very nice – nice big bed, looks like Egyptian cotton sheets you’ve got there’  
‘You can tell that from the door? You astound me David’  
‘I am an astounding person. So apart from sheets, looks like you’ve also been spending your profits on your wardrobe. I recognise that blouse from the latest Net- a-Porter upload’  
'Talking of which happy birthday David' Patricia lifted up a black gift wrapped package, waving it seductively in the air and neatly changing the subject.  
'For me? - You are too kind' David half ran to her side and opened it with wide eyes  
'Fuck - you didn’t! - you did!!!!' Inside was a black leather sweater with white stars around the neckline that they had both been admiring online, ‘how did you... what did you.... you got this today?'  
'No, last week. I was saving it for when I'd calculated our first quarter profits as a little celebratory gift and then you just happened to mention that today was your birthday so....'  
'God you’re wonderful!' David yelped, grabbing Patricia to kiss her full on the mouth then pulling her in for a hug that took her breath away.  
Her mouth burned as her heart lurched, 'Yes, yes I am' Chinking glasses and taking a big gulp of prosecco they both sat down at the table, separated by the flickering flames.  
‘There is one more thing' Patricia handed David a blue gift bag, the tissue paper concealing its contents.  
'You are really spoiling me now'  
'This I did get today'  
David reached into the bag and pulled out a solid stone coloured box frame. David peered at it with mouth agape, 'Is this what I think it is' He breathed  
'Yes, baby – it’s the receipt from our first sale'  
David looked up at Patricia through his thick black eyelashes. He placed the frame on the table gently and reached across taking both Patricia's hands in his. 'I love the sweater, I love you spending the big bucks on me, but this solid little frame, this means the world, and to know that this receipt was the start of this' David gestured between the two of them with his crazy gesticulations that she loved so much, his mouth twisted into that half smile, his eyes wet, 'well, it means the everything’  
David brought Patricia's hands up to his lips and kissed her firmly.  
'Now please god tell me dinner is ready because I really need to eat right now'  
Patricia caressed David’s face affectionately, ‘I hope you like mozzarella?'  
'I do - have you made us a caprese salad for entree Patricia?'  
'No, it’s a cheese feast pizza from the freezer David, I'm a terrible cook,

.......................................................  
After a very mediocre dinner, some birthday cake and a lot of prosecco, David and Patricia were slumped on her squishy sofa, some diva ballads softly playing over the speakers. They had both kicked off their matching converse boots and Patricia had her feet in David’s lap. He was idly rubbing her feet as Patricia decided to come clean.  
'Thank you for spending your birthday with me David, I really enjoyed celebrating this great day'  
'Why thank you Patricia, you are welcome to celebrate all subsequent birthdays in a similar fashion with similar gifts'  
'I am also celebrating today David. Actually my divorced was finalised'  
‘Well now I feel bad I didn’t get you a gift' David quipped as he let go of her feet and grabbed a hand instead. 'How do you feel?'  
'Honestly, I feel great, relieved it’s over, that Rory is ok and has moved on. I am so happy and so excited for my future David, it feels good, really good’'  
'Do you think you could ever marry again?' Asked David 'or fall in love again?'  
'I have no idea David! My god. Not about marriage anyway, who knows? But fall in love? God yes, of course yes that’s easy'  
'Is it?'  
'Yes David, when you meet the right person there isn’t a lot you can do' Patricia sat up, placing her hands on David’s big shoulders, feeling the heat of his muscles moving underneath. She drew her feet off his lap and pulled them in so she was sitting crossed legged.  
'You'll be unable to hold back?' David turned to face her looking deep into her blue eyes with his eyes even darker than she had noticed before.  
'Completely unable'  
David looked straight into Patricia's eyes 'What if you fell in love with your business partner?'  
Patricia held her breath 'Unclear David unclear'  
'Would this make it clearer?' David pulled Patricia closer until they met nose to nose; Patricia wrapped her arms around those broad shoulders.  
'I have been looking at that little rip in your jeans for months now, imagining putting my finger in there and stroking that soft skin on you thigh, and at first I thought that was all I wanted, but lately I've been thinking about how actually the most important thing to me is that I see you, and spend our few days at work together, which actually is not enough days, and after work talking and I really didn’t want to risk ruining that but you're so fucking beautiful and sexy and so fun and wise and I can't kid myself anymore that this isn’t what I want. I feel seen, for the first time in my life'  
'I see you for all that you are David and its all good, everything is very very good. For me' 

Patricia leaned in and pressed her bright red lips onto David's, his stubble brushing her chin. Patricia shuddered in delight as their kiss deepened, this felt different, this felt like her first time. Rory was her first boyfriend, she had only ever known him, he had been small and wiry but oh my god David was big and broad and so fucking sexy she could barely breathe. She moaned as she ran her hands down his back around his waist and back up to his chest where her hands rested. Fuck, he was so big and so..., she felt David smiling into their kiss.  
'What?' She asked  
'You're shaking- I've never had that affect on anyone before with a simple kiss'  
'It’s not a simple kiss David, this is the first day of my new life, and it’s got you in it and I can’t believe that I’ve wanted to kiss you like this for months and we've wasted so much time'  
'We've got plenty of time Patricia' David pulled Patricia in for another kiss, a kiss that no one could describe as simple.  
................................................................


	2. A whole night together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David shares a bed with Patricia. They wanted to take it slow but its difficult...  
> Things get a little smutty now!

Pulling away with a big sigh, Patricia gulped 'God David, I've not so much as touched another man's bicep in 15 years and here I am all over you'  
'I'm really not complaining Patricia, you are welcome to touch any part of me if it will help you get reacquainted real fast' laughed David.  
'I want to David, but I wasn't sure you felt the same way and now I'm nervous, I hadn't intended to kiss you tonight'  
'Oh so this wasn't a date?. It felt like a date'  
'It did turn into a date didn't it. I don't know what I'm doing David. I've been with Rory forever, I've never had a one night stand..'  
'Oh so is this what it is - I thought I was having a birthday sleepover with my business partner' interrupted David  
'You've talked a lot about you past, I don't know what this is for you. You have a LOT of experience with all the physical stuff and not so much experience with the feelings and David I have ALL the feelings'  
'Patricia, let's not over think it, we've had the nicest time, I love kissing you and all the things I've been imagining in my head for the last few months, well we can do at another sleepover. When you're ready'  
'Thank you David. I feel stupid, I'm 30 years old, I should be able to just let go and live out all the things I've been thinking of doing to you and all the things I've imagined you doing to me...'  
'Ok that's not helping' David smiled and lent in for another kiss. Slowly Patricia opened her mouth and as their tongues met they both let out a groan of need.  
With a shaky breath in they de-tangled. 'Maybe we should slow down and get ready for bed?' You can use the bathroom first'  
'Such a gentleman David, thank you, I will use my own bathroom first'  
As Patricia disappeared into her room, David grabbed his overnight bag and followed her through as she shut the door on the ensuite.   
David glanced around her bedroom. Everything was white, with the odd accent of black or grey, a vase here, a candle there. A big double bed with those high thread count sheets dominated. On her bedside table was a photo of the store the day it opened, David and Patricia on the front step grinning madly arms around each other's waists. David sat down on what was clearly Patricia's side and picked it up, smiling fondly at the memory of that day and the long hug they had shared as they realised what a success it had been. As he placed the picture back Patricia left the bathroom, make up scrubbed off, hair in a bundle on her head, giving David a shy little smile. He watched her cross the room, she was wearing a long baggy Nirvana t-Shirt, black clothes neatly folded over her arm. As she bent to put them in her clothes hamper David noticed a flash of electric blue lace where her ass met her long smooth thighs.  
'Christ Patricia, is this what you wear to bed'  
'I, well, usually I wear a bit less, but I felt I needed a bit of a barrier'  
'oh well, mission certainly accomplished, you definitely don't look ravishingly sexy and that flash of blue in amongst all this monochrome did absolutely nothing for me, no not a thing, nope feeling fine...' And with that David grabbed his bag and vanished into the ensuite.  
Patricia laughed and jumped into bed, turning off the lights, just leaving her bedside light casting a bluey coloured hue over the room.  
Within minutes David was back, black T shirt and loose fitting shorts revealing a toned length of arms and legs 'I cut my nighttime facial regime down to 5 minutes, are you impressed?'  
'I am honoured and impressed. Jump in David'  
David scooted around the other side of the bed and lifting the covers jumped comically into the bed next to Patricia, landing on one elbow. He wriggled closer to her side and Patricia turned over so they were again nose to nose. 'What now?' David breathed, raising one eyebrow.  
'Now we kiss' Patricia whispered  
'Thought you wanted to take it slow'  
'I had a serious conversation with myself in there and I'm not sure now I can cope with slow when you feel so good' Patricia ran a hand up Davids's arm fingers caressing under the short sleeve, feeling that bicep she craved so much. She lent in and captured him in a kiss, soft and searching at first but quickly her mouth opened and her tongue thrust in again 'Oh god David, I'm not sure I can wait, I want you so much'  
'I want you too, but we have all the time in the world, I'm right here with you, with the feelings, this is good, I want you to feel good'  
'I feel really good, I haven't like this in so long'  
David reached down and grabbed Patricia's knee, pulling her leg up over his hip. He ran his hand tantalisingly down her thigh, then up, then down until finally his fingers grazed the electric blue lace, 'I want you so much' David breathed as with his other hand he grabbed Patricia's face a filthy kiss. Both panting now David threw off the sheets and gazed down at the long leg, looped over his hip. He lifted the T shirt by the hem and gave Patricia a questioning look 'Take it off' She demanded. They both sat up as David lifted the T shirt up and off, revealing her breasts and soft belly. Patricia grabbed the hem of David's T shirt and similarly whipped it over his head. Patricia had a hard time breathing as she took in the wide toned body and thick dark hair covering his chest and stomach. 'No money for waxing lately' David gasped out as Patricia ran her hands through the hair.   
'Don't ever wax it off, I've never..., never seen or.... touched... Oh god' With that Patricia pushed David back onto the bed and lay flat against him, her soft pale chest pressed firmly into his darker rougher skin. 'Oh fuck' David breathed as he ran his hands over her back and down to slightly brush those electric blue lace panties.  
As they kissed and rubbed their chest together, Patricia with her hands on either side of David's face, gently stroking his stubble, David hooked a finger under the hem of the lace and pushed Patricia back onto her side, nose to nose again. His finger swept up as Patricia lifted her knee and placed her leg again across his hip. David looked down the length of their bodies and let out a moan, sweeping his hand back up over her ass up her waist to her chest and gently brushed her breasts. 'David oh my god' Patricia breathed as she rocked her hips into David suddenly feeling what David had been hiding behind those crazy pants all these months. As he caressed her breasts, teasing her nipples with his fingers, mirroring the movements with his tongue in her mouth, Patricia snaked her arm across Davids stomach to the waistband of his shorts. 'Off please David' she tugged them as David lifted his hip to help her. With some wiggling and kicking they were off and David pushed Patricia onto her back so this time she could feel the weight of him. Patricia wrapped her arms and legs around his back and held on so hard as she felt David rub his cock again the lace. They moaned and breathed together, their bodies so close when David suddenly sat up, kneeling between her legs ' Off please Patricia' He mimicked, raising that questioning eyebrow.   
'Fuck yes' she replied lifting hers hips and ripping them off, David reaching behind to shuck them down her legs.  
'That was some conversation you had with yourself back there' David whispered looking deep into her eyes before lowering them to look at every inch of her laid out, legs open in front of him. Slowly, so slowly, David caressed her face, pressed one finger to Patricia's lips and then dragged it down her body, right down the centre, so softly, maddeningly softly, until it met the soft, crease, open to him. 'You're so wet' he gasped.  
'Since the day we met I think' She giggled, sitting up and grabbing his face for a dirty, dirty kiss. Davids fingers slipped in side her, 2 inside as his thumb circled her most sensitive spot, sending Patricia so close to the edge 'Oh god I'm going to come David stop'  
'Come for me baby, we've got all night right?'  
David pushed Patrica back as he bent, his head between her soft thighs. He licked her with his flat tongue as his finger slipped in and out with a quickening pace. He felt her tense and lift her hips as she spilled over the edge clutching David's hair and gasping his name. David sat up, wiping his mouth as he continued to stroke her clit, rubbing softly as he watched her face, eyes closed in ecstasy as another wave hit her. Patricia grabbed his hand as she bucked into him and pulled him down for a wondrous kiss, his body laying flat and hard against hers, she lifted her hips and ground into his hard soft cock.  
'Patricia, we can keep doing this, I love this, but maybe we should just, you know....'  
'The condoms are in my drawer just there David, you need to fuck me now David'  
'Oh god, ok, be quiet now baby, I need to concentrate' David reached over and grabbed the drawer finding the condom box immediately as his other hand roughly grasped the base of his cock.   
'Let me' gasped Patricia as she took the box, quickly pulling a condom free and ripping the foil with her teeth.  
'Shit ok, you're really hungry for this?'  
'Its been a LONG time David since I had sex and an even longer time since i wanted to, I cant remember when it ever felt like this'  
'What the fuck was Rory doing with a goddess like you all those years then?'  
'Can we not mention his name while I have your cock in my hand David'  
'Oh yeah sure, sorry, carry on' Quickly Patricia rolled the condom on then took a deep breath.   
'That's quite a lot bigger than...'  
'We're not mentioning names Patricia' David silenced her as his lips found hers and laid his weight back on top, easily slipping his cock deep inside her dripping wet and groaning loudly. Davids hands reached for hers, pulling them over her head as he slowly rocked into her, rubbing her clit with his body with every thrust. As the rhythm increased Patricia pulled her hands free and touched every inch of David's body, his chest, his back, his sides, his ass, reaching down to brush his balls as he thrust in and out feeling the place they were connected. 'Oh god, that feels so good' David breathed.   
Clutching her legs tighter around his back Patrica nudged and together they rolled, David on his back. Steadying herself with her hands buried in the thick hair on his chest Patricia rose up and slowly lowered herself down, riding David towards the edge, David clutched her ass with one hand as he teasingly ran his hands over her nipples and then down her stomach where his thumb found its target. As he circled her clit faster and faster Patricia pumped her thighs as David met her with each thrust of his hips.'Fuuuuuuuck' they cried together as they came, David pumping into her as he came calling her name.  
As their shared climax peaked, Patricia fell forwards, hands clutching at Davids faced as she kissed him like a woman possessed.  
'Its never been like this oh, god, what was that' she breathed into his lips. She felt David smile against her kiss as he rocked his hips slowly, hands reaching down to grasp the condom as she rolled off him. 'Stay there' he whispered as he dropped the condom onto the floor, immediately replacing his hand between her legs his thumb teasing her clit one more time as she screamed his name into his shoulder.  
Sated and panting she rolled onto her back. 'I owe you 3 orgasms David'  
'I'll write that down in a minute so we don't forget. Could we start a spreadsheet to keep track?'  
'I'm going to get that left over pizza, which I am going to eat in bed, because I am a slut who has 4 orgasms in an hour, and then I am going to blow you to within a inch of your life'  
'Is there enough left over pizza for me, sounds like I'm going to need all the energy I can get'  
'Well thank fully, I am a very generous person so yes'


End file.
